Half A Gun
by Happyface-on-homwork
Summary: this is a Germany x America fanfiction Germany was order from his 'boss' to kill America but memories of there past promise might prevent him from following through. Hetalia c Himaruya Hidekaz
1. Chapter 1

Half A Gun

A Hetalia Fanfiction. Summery Germany is on a mission order from his 'boss' to kill America. Can he do it?  
Germany X America  
1937  
Ludwig walked into he's 'boss's' office "Heie Hitler!" he said with a Nazi Salute ( God I hate this man so much, he gives me bad vibes,) Ludwig thought. There was always something about Hitler that deep in Germany's heart that told him not to trust this man. But he was his boss and he had to follow orders. Although he broke a few rules and hasn't got caught yet."Germany sit down" said Hitler behind a stake of papers, Germany sat down and waited for he's 'boss' to speak "Do you know why I called you here Herr. Beilschmidt?" (oh I pray he doesn't know about of all those Jewish and anti-Nazis families I sent to Alfred's place to be safe)Germany thought nervously, but he didn't let it show. "Nein Sir I do not" "Yes well I haven't told you yet, I want you to kill the humanized Amerika" Hitler said. Ludwig's heart stop a few beats ( Kill America! One of his closest friends since childhood one of the few Allies that didn't treat him like shit after the Great War.) "Yes Sir" Germany said. "Good, Make it look like an accident"

Later that night at bar. "So" Prussia said taking a drink of he's beer "The Austrian-wannabe-German told you to kill little Alfie" "Ja" Germany said with a sigh. "I knew it as soon as I heard about America, I said West is gonna have to kill this kid" Prussia said.(he honestly did say that) "Your the one who introduce me to America and made me play with him even when I didn't want to and thought he was to much of a baby." Germany pointed out. "Yes I did but that didn't stop me from saying that and besides it was before all that." Germany sighed as he looked in to he's half empty beer stein.

(flash back) "Hey West guess what little bro, Your Awesome older big bro is going to the new world to explore and stuff isn't that great?" Prussia said happily. "Good for you" said a young Germany reading one of his favorite children book and not really caring. Prussia noticed the lack of "Wow brother that sounds awesome! You're so awesome I want to travel to new places and explore too." Prussia frowned then a big smile went a across he's face. "You know there's a little boy there about your age. I'm sure he'll be fun to play with."

"I DON'T WANT TO GO VISIT THAT BABY AMERIKA! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY OF ARE PEOPLE GO THERE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM!" screamed Ludwig holding on tightly to a post while Prussia trying to pull him off it and telling a group of people to mind there own bee's waxs. "If you do not let go of this post right now I will give you a spanking in front of all these people." whisper Gilbert in Ludwig's ear. Ludwig let go of the post. "You're my brother not my dad you can't spank me"Ludwig said covering he's behind "you wanna try me?" Prussia dared. "Fuck you and that baby Amerika I'm not going and you can't make me." Prussia sat on a post and grabbed Ludwig and set him across he's lap and gave him a spanking. after about two minutes or so Ludwig yelled out "OK,OK I'm sorry I'm Sorry I'll go I'll go! please no more spanking" "say I'm awesome" Prussia order "What? no" *smake* "Ok, Ok, your awesome very, very, awesome."

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Half a Gun Chapter 2 this is a Germany America fanfiction Germany was order from his 'boss' to kill America but memories of there past promise might prevent him from following through.

"Wait! Wait! Slow down why are you running!" yell Ludwig as he chased Alfred "Leave me alone!" yelled the younger boy "Don't hurt me!" "Come on baby Amerika," said Ludwig with false concern in he's voice "I'm not going to hurt you" "Lier, Lier, Lier, britches on fire!" yelled Alfred down from a tree "There Lederhosen not britches! Or what's left of them und besides I won't hurt you much" said Ludwig up the tree America was in "I don't believe you I seen your face when you got up from the creek" said Alfred climbing up the tree more Ludwig climbed up the tree after him. They were up pretty high "Wow look at that!" yelled America with aw and concerned in his voice "I'm not falling for that" said Germany refusing to look "Hey were are you going?" but America was out of the tree and running caring a horse to Ludwig's dismay "He's caring a horse?" Germany looked were America was looking "I see smoke a house is on fire! Wait a second my brother is near were the fire is!" "Bruder I'm coming!" said Ludwig as he climbed down the tree he ran and got on a horse and starting riding.

As he caught up to Alfred "Why are your caring a horse!" he yelled to Alfred "Horses make you go faster!" answered Alfred still running "Yeah but you're suppose to be riding the horse not the other way around!" "Oh." said America dumbfoundly "Well were here any way" said America putting the horse down Ludwig got down from his horse. "I hope my brother isn't in that house" said Germany with worried for that was the house that he and his brother were staying while they were visiting America.

"Don't worry if he is were save him." said America with a wink Germany wiped he's eyes and nod "Help me carry buckets of water so we can put the fire out" "Yes!" said Germany getting he's courage back

Alfred, Germany and a crowed of people got buckets of water and started to put the fire out.

Germany buckets were very heavy he almost dropped one when a pale hand caught it "Do you need some awesome help?" asked Prussia "Prussia your a live!" said Germany happily

after 30 minutes the fire was out.

"Well" said the sheriff "The fire is out thanks to the heroic actions of the town's people and a few town's people will like to donation food and clothes to the victims of this horrid fire." there were clapping and cheering

"My playboy magazine collection didn't make it." said Prussia with a mumbled

"Oh Brother just be glad this people want to help us." said Germany shaking his head with a smile and as he smile he looked at America and smile even more (You know I'm glad a met baby Amerika I hope we can be friends) Germany thought with a blush


	3. Chapter 3

Half a Gun Chapter 2 this is a Germany x America fanfiction Germany was order from his 'boss' to kill America but memories of there past promise might prevent him from following through. 

Back In the late 30's

Germany was on a subway train in New York City going to America's place just outside of town. He was sitting very still and was in typical clothes so not to distract attention. "Do I know you?" asked a little girl sitting next to her sleeping grandmother across from Germany "No Abigael you do not know me" answered Germany calmly "Then how do you know my name?" asked Abigael with a tilt of her head "well" he honestly did know Abigael she was born in his country to a Jewish family he helped sneak on to a boat to America about four years ago. "Because.. isn't that your violin case?" asked Germany pointing to a violin case next to Abigael. That had the name Abigael on it, which he just noticed, so that was just plan dumb luck. "It has the name Abigael on it" Abigael look at her case and smile "Yes it is, my grandma and I are going to a violin rehearser." said Abigael happily "Will you like me to play you something?" Germany nodded "That will be nice" (perhaps music will make me less on edges) Abigael got out her violin " I'm must warn you, I'm still bit of a beginner this is my first rehearser." Abigael said as she got her violin "Just try your best" Germany answered with a encouraging smile "Ok" Abigael said happily as she started to play.

It started out rough then smooth and then rough again. Abigael noticed Germany's eye twitch at the rough parts. She normally didn't care if peoples eyes twitched when she practiced especially strangers, but seeing Germany's eye twitched made her feel so disappointed in herself for reasons she honestly didn't know.

"I guess Tony was right." Abigael said sadly "And who is Tony?" ask Germany even though he already knew. "Tony is my big brother! He said when I play the violin it sounds nails on a chalkboard! I guess I should just stop playing the violin; I'm no good and I don't think people want to here me play anyway. " Abigael answered sadly. "No Abigael don't do that" said Germany "But my brother...." "Who cares what he or anyone else says!" Germany said irritated Abigael: " But I.." "Do you like playing the violin?" asked Germany "yes" said Abigael quietly "What? I can't hare you, I said do you like playing the violin?" "yes" said Abigael a little louder but not good enough for Germany. "What I can' t hare you I said do like playing the violin?" "YES!" Abigael said "I love playing the violin! I've always had." "Then nothing should stop you from practicing and being the best you can be!" Germany said feeling glad he brought up a little girls self a stem especially one who had no choice but to leave he's country. It was bittersweet seeing her again.

"Give me your violin please." said Germany "Don't worry I won't break or steal it." Germany said as Abigael handed him her violin "oh that's explain a lot." Germany said as he looked at the violin "what explain a lot?" asked Abigael "Your violin was out of tune, I'll fix it for you so it'll be good for your rehearser." he fixed it and handed it back to her "here try again" Germany said as he handed the violin back to Abigael. Abigael tried out the newly tuned violin with no rough parts "See?" Germany said clapping I knew you were better then you thought you were, well done and good luck to you in you rehearser miss Abigael." "Thank you" said Abigael happily "You want to know something wried this violin kind of reminds me of you a little." "Uh? What do you mean by that" Germany asked confused "Well more of my birth country, you see I wasn't born in the US but in Germany and my family had to leave, so we can be safe, or that what my parents say" Abigael said Germany was sweeting beads of sweat "And how dose that reminds you of an out of tune violin?" Germany asked "Well just like that My violin was out of tune but that didn't make it bad or worthless and that's how I can of feel about Germany, I just can't believe the country I was born in can be so bad perhaps it just needs a little tuning and then it will be better and everyone will stop being so mad all the time" Abigael said.

"Well" Germany said with bittersweet smile "perhaps one day I..I mean Germany will be back in tune again"


	4. Chapter 4

Half a Gun Chapter 4 this is a Germany x America fanfiction Germany was order from his 'boss' to kill America but memories of their past promise might prevent him from following through. 

"Ha! You will never kill me you!" America yelled as he dodge Germany's sword "Hold still you fend! I was order by my leader to kill you." Germany yelled as he tried to slash America again this time cutting a gash into America's arm causing him to yell "ouch! hedgehogs on fire, while rain drops taste like chocolate and Austria is being a wimp!" Germany face was all like O_o "What?" he said confused. America took this change to stab Germany in the stomach with his sword " Ich bin besiegt " Germany said on his knees and he died.

"Ha! I told you he'll say it." Prussia smirked to England "You never said anything you wanker!" England yelled angrily "Oh England don't be mad at Prussia please" said a young Alfred next to a ignored young Ludwig completely unharmed yet annoyed at his older brother for teaching Alfred those words that distracted him causing his pretend death from his and America's pretend battle. Although the "Austria is being a wimp" was a dead give away being that Alfred never meet Roderich.

"Shut it Alfred! I don't want to hear you speak." England said angrily at him. Alfred bite his tongue to keep from crying, he knew Arthur didn't like his accent, Arthur always said "It's just because your young when you get older your get a prober British accent, like me." But as Alfred got older he didn't get a British accent nor any accent that Arthur or anyone has ever heard before. Alfred could imitate a British accent and any other accent he hears, very, very well to the point of almost superpower.

*long awkward silence*

"Well I think we should leave now West" Prussia finally said as he and Germany walked out. "But I want to play with America some more" Prussia stopped and looked at Germany then England lastly he looked at America "Uh" he said as he looked at America "I don't think that's for the best right now, we have to go back to Europe anyway" "Oh yes, I was having so much fun I forgot. Oh hey Brother can America visit us for a while? we always go to his place but he never comes to our place."

back in the late thirties

"He never did visit me as a child" Germany said in his sleep. "Who never visited you?" Abigael asked "Huh, what? Where! Who! You? How did I get here!" Germany said totally freaked out as he stood up way to fast and hit his head on the self above his head. "Fuck! that hurt" he said under he's breath as he rubbed his head." "I heard that." Abigael said "You said the "F" word" "I can swear if I want I'm an adult and I just said that because I got hurt" Germany explained annoyed crossing his arm as though he was still a child. "Well ok that's fine with me, I guess guys just have to swear when they hurt." said Abigael

*long awkward silence* "Isn't this my stop?" Germany asked trying to change the subject seeing that he was the _only_ guy on that subway cart. Now that he was paying more attention to his surroundings he saw: six nuns, twelve girls scouts with two dean mothers, four old ladies including Abigael's and a pregnant woman (or maybe she was just fat) and they were all looking at him since he got there attention with he's freaking out. Expect Abigael's grandmother who could sleep threw _anything....._

Germany got up and left the subway without saying goodbye

_memory _

It had been six years since he last seen America or gotten a letter from him. "They have to be crazy to take on the British Empire just like that." and man said to another man "yes, but can you blame them my brother moved to America and he sent me a letter telling me that at least two people were killed in the Boston massacre by the British Solders before there was even a war." the second man said

Boston? America? "hey excuse but what is this about taking on the British Empire?" Germany asked the men. "the British Colonies in America declared independence from Great Britain and now there at war and....hey where did he go?"

in America

"Ok America you've did a good job so far" Prussia said to America in a solider uniform America smiled with delight "For an unexperienced fool." The Smile was gone. "But that's why you have awesome me to train ya." Prussia said pointing to himself with he's thumb the smile was back on America's face "Wipe that smile off your face, this is serious I don't just teach _anyone _how to be awesome. So you better be grateful." Prussia said the smile was still on America's face "THANK YOU!" he said as he gave Prussia a big hero hug.

"No touching my awesomeness!" Prussia yelled as he pushed America away from him "Sorry It's just that we haven't seen each other since I was a kid and I just missed you and your brother so much."

"Well if it makes you feel better you can talk to my brother, while I get the guns." Prussia answered "Ludwig? Is he here?" America asked looking around "Yes he's behind that bush he's been spying on us, which is NOT a smart thing to do in a country in a middle of a war let alone a revolution!" Prussia said loudly so Germany would here causing him to jump out of the bush and run up next to America.

"Hey" he Said "I am not a spy"

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Half a Gun Chapter 6 this is a Germany x America fanfiction Germany was order from his 'boss' to kill America but memories of their past promise might prevent him from following through.

Germany was sleeping when he felt something poking his check. "Wake up please" said a soft voice "nauuugh" Germany answered the voice "Please wake up." the voice asked again. Germany opened his eyes slowly and saw something small and blurry come clearly into view. He blinked a few times till finally he seen a little girl "Abigael, what are you doing here?" Germany asked "I live here, silly." Abigael said with a smile "You live in a tree house?" Germany asked sarcastically confused. "No, I live in the house next to it silly." Abigael answered "Ha ha, hey listen could you not tell your parents I'm in here please." Germany asked/demanded "Well ok my parents and brother aren't here at the moment anyway and my grandmother is knitting and she doesn't like to be bother when she knits." Abigael answered. "What are you doing in my tree house anyway?" Abigael asked him "That is none of your business." Germany answered sternly. Turning back to the window with his binoculars. "What are you looking at?" Abigael asked looking out the window too "Get down." Germany said graping her a way from the window really fast and covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming, because he didn't want anyone else to know he was in the tree house. "mmmengegah" Abigael said "What?" Germany asked "mmmengegah" Abigael said again.

Memory

"This kid has a lot of energy." Prussia said to himself watching America run like a thousand laps even though he was only suppose to run a hundred. "America you can stop running now, you're making the horses look bad!" Prussia demanded. America stopped in a dead halt. "General Prussia are you gonna teach me how to shoot to day!" America yelled "Shh Get over here maggot!" Prussia yelled, America stayed where he was and had a confused look on his face. Why was Prussia talking to baby bugs? "Well what are you waiting for maggot? I said get over here!" Prussia ordered pointing to a spot in front of his feet. America was starting to worry about his general, who had a very angry face. He wish Prussia would just forget about the maggots and give him a demand already.

Back in the late thirties

Abigael was looking through the toy box in the tree house. "Do you want to play house with me?" Abigael asked taking out a rag doll and teddy bear. "No thank you" Germany said looking through binoculars at America's house who just walked in the front door. (Home a little late old friend?) Germany thought "please?" Abigael begged. "Ugh, hey listen, shouldn't you be in side your house by now? I'm sure your parents and brother are home by now." Germany said. "No they're not home." Abigael sighed. "Well I'm sure there be home soon enough." Germany said turning to look at Abigael "So why don't you just wait for them.....oh Mein Gott...."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Half a Gun Chapter 6 this is a Germany x America fanfiction Germany was order from his 'boss' to kill America but memories of their past promise might prevent him from following through.

Germany was sleeping when he felt something poking his check. "Wake up please" said a soft voice "nauuugh" Germany answered the voice "Please wake up." the voice asked again. Germany opened his eyes slowly and saw something small and blurry come clearly into view. He blinked a few times till finally he seen a little girl "Abigael, what are you doing here?" Germany asked "I live here, silly." Abigael said with a smile "You live in a tree house?" Germany asked sarcastically confused. "No, I live in the house next to it silly." Abigael answered "Ha ha, hey listen could you not tell your parents I'm in here please." Germany asked/demanded "Well ok my parents and brother aren't here at the moment anyway and my grandmother is knitting and she doesn't like to be bother when she knits." Abigael answered. "What are you doing in my tree house anyway?" Abigael asked him "That is none of your business." Germany answered sternly. Turning back to the window with his binoculars. "What are you looking at?" Abigael asked looking out the window too "Get down." Germany said graping her a way from the window really fast and covering her mouth to prevent her from screaming, because he didn't want anyone else to know he was in the tree house. "mmmengegah" Abigael said "What?" Germany asked "mmmengegah" Abigael said again.

Memory

"This kid has a lot of energy." Prussia said to himself watching America run like a thousand laps even though he was only suppose to run a hundred. "America you can stop running now, you're making the horses look bad!" Prussia demanded. America stopped in a dead halt. "General Prussia are you gonna teach me how to shoot to day!" America yelled "Shh Get over here maggot!" Prussia yelled, America stayed where he was and had a confused look on his face. Why was Prussia talking to baby bugs? "Well what are you waiting for maggot? I said get over here!" Prussia ordered pointing to a spot in front of his feet. America was starting to worry about his general, who had a very angry face. He wish Prussia would just forget about the maggots and give him a demand already.

Back in the late thirties

Abigael was looking through the toy box in the tree house. "Do you want to play house with me?" Abigael asked taking out a rag doll and teddy bear. "No thank you" Germany said looking through binoculars at America's house who just walked in the front door. (Home a little late old friend?) Germany thought "please?" Abigael begged. "Ugh, hey listen, shouldn't you be in side your house by now? I'm sure your parents and brother are home by now." Germany said. "No they're not home." Abigael sighed. "Well I'm sure there be home soon enough." Germany said turning to look at Abigael "So why don't you just wait for them.....oh Mein Gott...."

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Half a Gun Chapter 7 this is a Germany x America fanfiction Germany was order from his 'boss' to kill America but memories of their past promise might prevent him from following through.

Prussia marched up to Alfred and flicked him hard on the nose "What did you do that for?" America asked rubbing he's nose. "For being an idiot when I say "maggot" I'm talking to you!" Prussia yelled at him "Mein Gott sometimes I can't believe you actually want to be your own nation anyway! you can't do anything other nations can, you've never been in a war, you never had to listen to politics, you've only traded with England and that wasn't even your own choice, most of the world still doesn't know of your existence, you're just a kid."America stood his ground and stared straight at Prussia "You're right." America said "I have never done any of those things and when I did it was against my will, but who said I wanted to do any of those things! They sound so boring I want to be a nation so my people would have a place to call home, without having to worry what a king that they will never meet thinks about them a cross an enter ocean. I will be a nation I swear it one way or another I'll be a nation and not just any nation one of the greatest nation there ever was and no one is gonna stop me not England not even you! Call me a "maggot" all you want, but that won't stop me from training and..I" America bent down his head and started to break down into tears "If you don't want to train me anymore that's ok I don't mind I'll find someone else or train myself or win with just plan dumb luck." "but" America said looking back up "I won't ever give up! even if it kills me I'll be a nation." America stopped crying and was now staring Prussia straight in the eyes.

*snicker* *snort* "Buhaaa! You really are something else kid, so very suborned and determined." Prussia said with a smirk

Back in the late thirties

"Whhooo aaarrreee yyyoou?" Germany took a deep breath "Who are you? WHAT ARE YOU!" but Abigael didn't answer him. He didn't think she could she was playing with her toys but at the same time not. Germany looked around inside the tree house: the floor was cover in dead leaves and there was dead bugs and dust everywhere. (It looks like no one been in this tree house for years (alive that is)

Interrupts the story

I bet you guys can't guess what Abigale is.

Prussia: waving his arms "Pick me! Pick me! I know I know! Pick me! I'm giving you my awesome answer so pick me first!"

Me:...................... "Prussia do you know the answer?"

Prussia: "Ja and even if I'm wrong I'm still right that's how awesome I am."

Me: (rolls eyes) "Well what is she?"

Prussia: "Don't rush awesomeness I was going to say she's a BUTTERFLY!"

everyone falls back in there chair due to Prussia stupidity Prussia: "Don't you mean awesomeness?"

Germany: "A BUTTERFLY? You think that little girl was actually a Butterfly! "

Prussia: "hmmm you could be right West perhaps she's probably still a Caterpillar."

Germany and I do a face palm

Me: "No Prussia Abigael isn't a bug."

Prussia: "Whatever take a joke I think she's a *****

Me: "Ok guys I'm not gonna to let Gilbert give it a way so you have to tell me your guesses."

Germany: "He probably got it wrong again anyway."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Half a Gun Chapter 8 this is a Germany x America fanfiction Germany was order from his 'boss' to kill America but memories of their past promise might prevent him from following through. 

Ok If any of you guys said ghost then you'd be right. Ok on with the story!

"Can you hear me?" Germany asked calmly who knew ghost react "Can you even see me?" the ghost didn't answer. "were you a ghost, when we were on the subway?" still no answer "You were so young how did you die?" the ghost stopped playing with her toys and looked at Germany "Finally you asked the right question." Abigael giggled.

Memory

"That jerk!" America said angerly kicking a pebble as he walked angerly in the woods "He's just as bad as England if not worse." "But America, Prussia only wants you to.." "What win! So he can brag about he's training skills?" America interrupted angerly "Why are you so angry?" Germany asked sadily "Because your brother laughed at me." "Nein! Don't lie yes, my bruder laughed at you, he also punished you servilely in front of everyone for talking back, but that's not why your angry." Germany said to America who was looking at ants to avoid eye contact. "I'm just mad at my self." America said under his breath. "Speak up and look me in the eyes when you're speaking." Germany said America looked at Germany "I'm mad at myself, I have been since I don't even know remember." America took a deep breath and continued "I'm mad because I can't live up to everyone exceptions, no matter how I try, that the ones I once and in a way still do cared about want me dead or worses. I'm mad because because I spent most of my childhood alone with no one there for me, yes many people came and went but none of them were like a family to me, well not permanently anyway. I'm mad because I do have a brother, but I'm not allowed to see him or even wright him a letter, I miss him even though I can't remember the last time I seen him, I was even younger then when we first met. I'm mad because I'm confused, so confused and looking at you makes me even more confused then before, I'm mad because no one loves me for me for who I am, why are you looking at me like that?" " Ich leibe dich Amerika" Germany said quietly to America with a small blush. America was shocked did Germany just say "Ich leibe dich, Amerika." I love you, America in German? "Well, I, I,I have should be getting back to camp, I don't want General Prussia to have to punished me again." America said nervously as he backed up and then ran back to camp (He loves me, now I'm mad because I don't how to say it back) America thought as he ran back to the army camp.

Back in the late thirties

"So you were killed in a fire?" Germany asked "Yes" Abigael answered "Two years ago, our house caught on fire because a peace of fire wood fell out of the fireplace and the fire spreed very rapidly and got to my grandmother and me first, we must had dead in our sleep." "What about the rest of your family?" Germany asked "They served a neighbor called the fire department." Abigeal said "I'm glad there a live."


	9. Chapter 9

Half a Gun Chapter 9 this is a Germany x America fanfiction Germany was order from his 'boss' to kill America but memories of their past promise might prevent him from following through.

"Apologize me? you want me to apologize?" "Peep" "You must be crazy Gilbird." Prussia said to he's pet bird "Peep, peep,peep!" "Too hard I was to hard on him? Please if this was the Mid-evil times he'd be dead." "Peep peep peep!" "I am helping him! He wouldn't gotten this far if it wasn't for me!" "Peep, peep, peep." "Oh I'm sorry Gilbird, I didn't mean to yell." Prussia apologized "Peep peep" "For you Gilbird old friend I'll apologize to him." "Peep peep" "Me too."

Prussia walked out of his tent. "America I need to speak with you!" he said "hey you" Prussia said to an American solder "Where is Alfred F. Jones?" "Jones?" the solider said "He's" "I'm right here!" America yelled running back to camp. He ran up to Prussia "America reporting for duty sir!" America said with a salute. "You can go tell the men to pick up." Prussia said to the American solder "Yes sir!" The American solder saluted "And you." Prussia said to America sternly "Come with me." Prussia said as he walked back in his tent with America following. America let his eyes wonder, there were so many neat stuff in Prussia's tent, a bookshelf filled with books, maps on a little table, a bed and picture of a man hung on the wooden post. "Who's that." America asked Prussia smiled proudly "That my boy is my leader king Frederick the Great." "But I call him Old Fritz" America looked at Prussia then at the painting "Oh he's a king, I bet he's great friends with England and he's king" America frowned "Are you kidding? Fritz hates England and is glad to see him humiliated." Prussia explained "Why dose he hate England?" America asked "Did he eat he's cooking?" "Nein that's not it." Prussia chuckled (Like I'll ever let Fritz eat England's cooking) "He hates, for many reason and one is a policy one of England's boss had in the 60's (1761)" "And what policy is that?" America asked "Conquer America in Germany." Prussia answered with a sneered

back in the late thirties

Germany was sweeping the tree house with a broom that was in the tree house.(Author's note honestly I didn't know there was a broom) "You really don't have to do that." Abigael said "Well" Germany said "It's kind of hard for you to since your....." "Dead?" Abigael said "That wasn't was I was going to say." Germany said defensively "Yes it was." Abigael said "What are you a physic?" Germany asked "No, is just the way stopped in mid sentence like that." Abigael said "Hey listen it's getting late and I have to meet a friend." Germany said "OK good bye Germany." Abigael disappeared.

"bye.......Wait! I don't remember telling you my name." Germany said achoo! "Ugh dust."

Ok so I was searching Frederick the Great and when it came to the American Revolution War he was pretty on our side ^^ Frederick predicted American success, and promised to recognize the United States and American diplomats once France did the same.


	10. Chapter 10

Half a Gun Chapter 10 this is a Germany x America fanfiction Germany was order from his 'boss' to kill America but memories of their past promise might prevent him from following through. 

America looked at Prussia "What?" he asked disbelief "Conquer America in Germany, what dose that mean?" "I don't really know," Prussia answered "But I think England want to use my bro..." "Hey! Where did he go Gilbird?" "Peep!"

Somewhere in a British Army Camp

"Ok Ludwig tell me where Alfred's at." England demanded Germany. who was sitting on a chair with two armed British solders on each side. "Und why should I tell you anything?" Germany asked defiantly. "Because!" England said slamming his hands on a table "He's noting but trouble!" "Ja, America can be troublesome but sometimes, but he has a good heart." "Good heart?" England repeated "Bahahahahahahahahah"

"Ok...." America whispered ,behind a bush that surrounded the enemy camp, "Let's..." "Rescue West." Prussia whispered "Yes" America agreed "Let's....General Prussia what are you doing here?" "You ran away again" Prussia answered. "I didn't mean to, I just got a feeling that Germany might be in trouble, so I went back to where were we last met and there were extra footprints and it look like there was a struggle, so I followed them and that lead me here." America explained. "Well let's save he's ass already." Prussia said "Don't we need a plan?" America asked. Prussia peeked out of the bush, two British solders were walking by them. Prussia and America smiled at each other as they pulled the two soldiers into the bush and knocked them out and stole their clothes.

"Ok let's go" America said in a redcoat uniform. "I'll do most of the talking." "You two!" said a British solider and not just any but England himself. America and Prussia stiffed up, do they dare turn around and look at England? "Go stand guard of the of the prisoner." England order "he's in the blue tent go now."

back in the late thirties

12:00 a.m "Just as plan he's fast asleep" Germany whispered to himself as he looked through America's window, he was standing on a ladder. He opened the window and slowly clamped 'thud' he fell in. Oh no will that thud wake America up! No, no he didn't, Germany tiptoed slowly to America's bed. Took out a pistol and placed it to America's sleeping head.

Memory

After England left, Prussia and America went quickly to the blue tent. "We were order by England to take the prisoner and assassinate him in the woods, and then go far away without anyone following us or wondering were we went " America said in a British accent to two British soldiers standing guard of the blue tent. "Yes we were told new guards were coming, but we never heard anything about assassinating the prisoner. If he were an American it would make sense,In fact I myself would be happy enough to kill him if he was an American, but I guess you already know that, how it is for us Brits these day." said one British guard and snicker the other. "Yes,yes, that's all very well, now go away so we can do our job as ordered." America said almost breaking his British accent from anger, when the guard said "If he were an American it would make sense,In fact I myself would be happy enough to kill him if he was an American"


	11. Chapter 11

Half a Gun Chapter 11 this is a Germany x America fanfiction Germany was order from his 'boss' to kill America but memories of their past promise might prevent him from following through. 

Germany looked at America (gosh he is cute when he doesn't know his life is endanger) Germany shook his head, an ordered was an ordered and he was ordered to kill America as ordered. America moved slightly in he's sleep. Germany stiffened up, was he waking up? No he's still asleep. "Here I go" Germany whispered out loud to himself. "But the pony is blue!" America said in his sleep. Germany dunked under the bed. (Sleep Talking he's talking in his sleep) Germany thought. (He's not awake he's just) zzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Memory

"I will not talk!" Germany yelled as soon he seen two redcoats come in "Whoa, whoa, West! It's me Awesome General Prussia and Lunatic Private America, here to rescues you." Prussia said (Lunatic?) America thought as he untied Germany. "Are you ok Germany?" America asked "Yes I'll be fine Germany answered "the worst thing they tried to do was feed me." everyone chuckled "No I'm serous that was the worst thing." "We have to get out of here." America said

"But you just got here." said a voice, America, and Germany looked up to see England behind Prussia with he's sword to he's throat. "England please don't hurt him." America said "Why shouldn't I hurt him?" England asked "Because I'm the one you want!" America said standing up "Let the German brothers go and take me instead." "How do I know, you're not lying? you've already lied to two of my guards." England said "Then you can kill me, right here and now, I promise I won't escape." America said England stared at America for along time "Tie him." England ordered his solders "Which one sir?" asked one solider "The one with the big mouth!" England said pointing to America. "America don't do this." Germany said "Shut up, I'm sparing you and your brothers life, now get out of here before I changed my mind!" England yelled. "England" America said "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" England yelled "It's gonna be ok." America said everyone looked at America "What are you talking about you git?" England asked "Everything is going to ok, no matter what happens you'll be fine." America said "...Alfred I, I'm s" "SIR WE'RE SURROUNDED BY..." bang "the enemy" a British Solder said before he fell to the ground. "Sirs were here to rescue you!" said an American solider "What?"America said, Prussia dunked when noticed England had his sword down "Lets get out of here!" he said graping Germany's and America's hand. "Just leave all of you just leave." England said "But I promise I wouldn't escape." America said "Well I promised General Washington I'd watch you, until your bad temper was neutralized." Prussia said "JUST LEAVE! I'D RATHER CAPTURE YOU IN A BATTLE FIEILD, THEN YOU JUST GIVING YOUR SELF UP!" England yelled all the shooting stopped. "Und I thought tea was suppose to calm people" Prussia said sarcastically under his voice.

Back in the late thirties

The sun was shining bright when Germany heard purring and felt something soft and furry against his cheek, "meow" Germany opened his eyes to see a brown tabby cat staring at him. "I didn't know Alfred owned a cat." Germany said "I don't" said a voice causing Germany to hit his head on the bottom of America's bed. "At least not officially" America said petting the cat as she rumped against his leg, when Germany finally came up. "Good morning old friend, would you like some breakfast, I got eggs and bacon." America said with a warm welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Half a Gun Chapter 12 this is a Germany x America fanfiction Germany was order from his 'boss' to kill America but memories of their past promise might prevent him from following through. 

Safe in their own camp everyone was cheering. "Well I'm glad that's over with" Germany said "Hey where is America at?" "He's over there" pointed a solder. Germany walked over to America who was sitting on a log "Hey Hero-Boy how are you doing?" Germany said with a smile "Hero? Me? I'm no hero." America said "That's not what everyone else in the camp says." Germany said sitting down next to America "Ha and what do they say?" America asked "They say that even when you started, you were always the first man into battle and the last to retreat and that you always shared your rations even when hardly had any for your self." Germany explained which was true but America hardly considered any of that heroic. "und...you put their safety before your own" Germany said remembering America selfless act of giving himself up, so he and he's brother could leave unharmed. America was trying so hard not to cry which he wanted to do since England's face when one of his men was shot. (Just leave all of you just leave) America can still remember England's voice (Leave just leave) (Just leave..) "America?" Whaaaaaaa! Germany jumped "America why are you crying?" Germany asked shocked "I'm n-n-o-o-t-t-t c-c-crying." America said wiping his wet eyes. Germany looked at America whom was still (not) crying. "Today was an emotional day for all of us," Germany said trying to cheer up America "Und what an adventure, not only did you and my brother rescued me, you saved my bruder's life." Germany said patting America shoulder. America wiped his eyes "I did save you guys, didn't I?" he said with a small smile. "ALTHOUGH I COULD OF SAVED MY OWN ASS!" Prussia voiced yelled. "Grrrrr SHUT UP GILBERT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M HAVING A CONVERSION WITH ALFRED!" Germany yelled at his brother, who just rolled his eyes and doing that hand taking thing. "Whatever... oh hey America I need to speak with you alone" Prussia said "NEIN!" Germany said graping onto America really fucking tight "Whatever you have to say to America, you can say to both of us." Germany said still holding onto America literally chocking him. "I-I-c-c-can't b-b-breath c-c-chocking." America said horsely as he tried to remove Germany's arm away. Prussia stared at them with a blank stare, then busted out laughing seeing his brother's possessive face and America face turn colors as he tired to get away. (Honestly it was very amusing to him) "Mein Gott" Prussia said slapping his knee "When America told me he wanted his flag to be, red, white and blue I thought he was crazy and that he should use my colors black and white, but seeing his face in your comforting arms brother has proved me other wise." Prussia said with a smirk "Huh?" Germany asked confused he then looked at America "Oh My Gosh America I'm so sorry." Germany said letting go of him really fast. "It's ok." America said once he got his voice back.

Back in the late thirties

Germany looked at America specifically, how can he be so nice to him after finding him under he's bed? Any normal man even if he was a nation would had called the police or asked a thousand questions. But no not Alfred, he just asked if he's intruder wanted some breakfast. Not that Germany was complaining about the breakfast, he crate enjoyed America's hospitality and cooking. "Honestly America" Germany said taking a drink of he's orange juice. "How can someone who was raised most of his childhood by a man who couldn't cook to save he's life, be such a good cook? Honestly who taught you? It couldn't had been Arthur" Germany asked with a smile

"Oh" America blushed "Well I guess I taught myself how to cook, when I was younger, England would leave me all alone in a big house for days. With food he cooked that he stored for me in the cellar, and whenever our clocked chimed, I went to the cellar to get some food, but one day I went to the cellar and there were rats, fat rats moaning, some of them were even died, they ate all of England's food, and that was when I had an epiphany." "Und what is that?" Germany asked "That England's cooking sucks" America said grin

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

Half a Gun Chapter 13 this is a Germany x America fanfiction Germany was order from his 'boss' to kill America but memories of their past promise might prevent him from following through. 

America looked at Prussia who had a big smile on he's face "Well?" he asked "Well what?" America asked back "Do you think I'm more awesome than England?" Prussia asked still grinning. "Well right now I think fleas are more awesome than England." America answered. Prussia looked at America before busting out laughing, "I guess you would think anything more awesome then England right now, eh?" America nodded. "Well I guess he was the wrong person to compare me to." Prussia said scratching the back of he's head. "Prussia?" "What is it America and please call me General Prussia." "Ok General Prussia, did you just call me in here just so I could compare you to England?" America asked "Nope" Prussia said happily "I already know I'm more awesome than England and the rest of Europe." "Then why did you call me in here?" America asked starting to get annoyed. Peep "No I haven't forgot" Prussia said to Gilbird. Peep, peep. "I was just about to tell him." Prussia said "Wait" America said "You're not gonna cut my hand off and tell me that you're my father or something?" Prussia looked at Gilbird then back at America "Why would I cut your hand off?" Prussia asked confused, America shrugged, "As for the father part, no I am not your father." Prussia said to America who had a I wouldn't care other wise face "It must be very disappointing to know I'm not your pa huh?" Prussia asked "No not really." America said, Prussia looked at America. "I'm sorry" he finally said "That your not my father?" America asked "Ja, I mean Nein, not that for are little scramble we got in to." Prussia said "Oh that." America said "I'm sorry too, you came all this way to help me and I haven't been the most helpful student, and I really appreciate you saving me from your brother's death grip." America held out he's hand "I'm glad your my General" "About that." Prussia said "Huh I did I say something wrong?" America asked "Nein, it's just that tomorrow West and I will have to go back to Europe, and you and your men will get a new commander." Prussia said "W-w-w-what!" America asked shocked "It's as I said my brother and I will..." "I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" America interrupted "How can you just leave and take Germany with, shouldn't he deiced if he wants to leave when he wants to?" America asked trying not to cry "We talked about it a few days ago and he agreed." Prussia said putting he's hand on America's shoulder "It was hard for him too."

back in the late thirties

After breakfast America and Germany were walking in Central Park. America took a deep breath "I LOVE NEW YORK CITY'S CENTRAL PARK!" America yelled happily "America please, not so loud." Germany said "Oh I'm sorry Lu-lu." America said to Germany who blushed heavily "You haven't called me Lu-lu since we were little kids, and you only called me that because you could hardly say my human name." "I know, I was young." America said smiling "Do you remember what you used to call me?" Germany turned he's head away "I-I called you Baby Amerika," He said quietly "Yep even when we were teenagers." America said "Out of public ears." Germany said "Na uh" America said "You called me "Baby Amerika" in public too" "Ugh America do you even know why I'm here and why I was under your bed?" Germany asked "I know" America said "I know why you've came to say good bye."

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

Half a Gun Chapter 14 this is a Germany x America fanfiction Germany was order from his 'boss' to kill America but memories of their past promise might prevent him from following through. 

An hour later America walked out of Prussia's tent, he was walking to he's own when he heard, Germany's voice "Hey America" he called happily "Some guys and I are gonna roast some marshmallows." he and three other guys were around a small fire. America looked at the fire and had an emotionless face "Marshmallows don't exists yet." America said in a emotionless voice. All the marshmallows disappeared "Aww why did he have to say something like that?" one of the men asked the other two shrugged. Germany got up and walked up to America "What's wrong?" he asked America kept walking and didn't answered. "Come on Baby Amerika, you can talk to me." Germany said putting he's hand on America shoulder, who jerked a way and kept marching, "America please wait, for me." Germany said catching up with America, who turned around and had face that could freeze fire. Germany backed a way, he never seen America make that face before, America kept marching to he's tent and Germany went to Prussia's. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Germany yelled as he open the flap to Prussia's tent. "Why dose everyone always yell at me in my own tent?" Prussia mumbled to himself. Germany walked up to Prussia,graping him by the shirt and lifted him a foot off the ground "What did you do to America?" he asked "America?" Prussia asked "Yes America" Germany growled "Hallo come, in America." Prussia waved happily and smirked at he's brother. Who dropped him making Prussia land on his feet, because landing on his ass would not be awesome.

Back in the late thirties

Germany and America were sitting on a bench near a pond, some kids were feeding bread crumbs to the ducks "What do you mean 'goodbye'?" Germany asked "Don't play dumb Ludwig you're to smart for that." America said, "America..." "Get away from that pond!" America yelled at the kids who where now at the edge of the pond, "How come!" asked the older boy who looked to be about six, "Because Steve, it's April and the pond is still too cold to play in, plus it's unsanitary you could get sick and catch phenomena and die." America said The boy looked at America "I don't wanna die from foam" Steve cried "Me nether." said said he's brother, "Then you better not play in the pond. And why are you giving perfectly good bread crumbs to ducks? Don't you understand we're in a depression right now? Some people still can't find jobs, to even buy bread and you're just giving it to wild animals, who can defend for themselves? And don't need no cheap bread." America said to the confused brothers "But, the bread was stale and was getting moldy, our mommy said it was ok.." Steve said "Perhaps you should eat your bread before it stales and gets moldy," America said Steve and he's brother looked at each other "Come on Tommy lets go get mom." Steve said graping he's brother's hands "Yeah.." Tommy agreed as they waked to their mother. After they were out of sight Germany gave America a long glare. "What?" America asked "How can you be so mean to those children?" Germany demanded "What? I wasn't mean to them." America said Germany stared at America. "Well ok maybe I was a little harsh, but I didn't mean to be mean." America sighed "But at least I warned them about the danger of foam." America giggled "uh get it I said phenomena and he thought I said..." Germany had an unfazed face "Oh never mind,,jezz you Germans can't take a joke can you?" America said "Oh course we can it just wasn't funny." Germany said "Sigh America you were saying good bye what's that about?" America sighed "I heard from someone that you were ordered from your boss to kill me." Germany gasped "America I-I-I..." "It's ok" America said looking up at Germany with tears in he's eyes. "I understand."

memory

America walked into Prussia tent "I'm here to apologize." he said "If to night is are last night together I don't want you to leave thinking bad of me." Prussia and Germany stared at him "So" America said happily "I'm throwing you both a farewell party!"

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Half a Gun Chapter 15 this is a Germany x America fanfiction Germany was order from his 'boss' to kill America but memories of their past promise might prevent him from following through.

"Party?" Germany and Prussia asked at the same time, Prussia happily and Germany confused "Ha Jinx!" America said "Now you both can't speak until someone say your names." "America what do you mean farewell party?" Germany asked "Ha you spoke Germany now you own me a drink." America laughed Germany's face got all pink. "What is this about a party?" Prussia asked smiling not caring if he lost the game or not. America smiled "I got a reversion at a tavern it's in walking distance so it's not that far and the foods there's great, and the owners are total for the revolution, so there'll house anyone fighting for it, very nice folks" The young American looked at two fuming Germans "Are you telling us that there was a tavern, we could had stayed at the whole time!" Prussia yelled "Why didn't you tell me?, I've been swatting mosquitoes since I got here," Prussia smacked a mosquito that was about to bite him "grr they must love Prussian blood." "You never asked" America said Prussia and Germany did a double face palm "Whatever, lets go to the party." Prussia said "They better have beer" walking out of the tent America and Germany followed "What do you mean farewell party?" Germany whispered to America "You and your brother are going back to Europe tomorrow but don't worry about it just enjoy your last night in the thirteen British colonies because when you come back there be the thirteen states of America" America said "America I have no idea what your talking about." Germany said. "You know the whole Independence thingy from Great Britain thingy, so I can be my own country thingy." America said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I need a beer thingy." Germany said rubbing he's forehead, he'll ask he's brother later. "Then let's go to the tavern thingy." America said happily running up to Prussia before he went the wrong way.

Back in the late thirties

Germany looked away from America "w-w-Who told you?" he asked "So it's true." America said "and dose it matter?" "Nein, because I'm not going to do it." Germany said "But you were ordered." America said Germany looked at America. "You are the last person I've ever thought would allow someone to do something horrible because they were ordered." Germany said mad America sighed "It is not to question why, it is to do or die." America said "I heard it in a poem" and then as if something that was fighting it's way through Germany's mind finally clicked, "you're right I must follow ordered and I was ordered to kill you and I will, America didn't say anything, Germany got up and said "The next time I see you I will not be kindly to you nor any one you love, I will tell my boss that you got away and I got the bump on my head to prove it" Germany rumped his head "stupid railing"he mumbled "Germany?" America asked "Stay out of Europe." Germany ordered and walked away, with a confused American staring back at him "Don't you remember our promise?" Alfred yelled out. Ludwig stopped in his tracts and turned around and look at Alfred "That was a hundred and sixty years ago." Germany said "but yes I do"

memory

The party was going pretty well Prussia was in a corner drinking a beer, when he's brother walked up to him, "Bruder can I speak with you for a bit?" Germany asked "I Don't know, "Can" you? Prussia asked taking a sip of he's beer, "Ugh "may" I speak with you?" (since when was he's brother into grammar?)

"Sure West, what is it?" Prussia said "What did America mean when he said since you and I have to leave tomorrow?" Germany asked "Oh is that all? I thought it was something important." Prussia said. Germany look at hes' older brother "It is important brother, to me I want to know why Alfred is thinking we're leaving tomorrow, and he made it sound like we won't be back for a long time." Prussia looked at he's brother "Why dose it matter?" he asked back, Germany gasped, how can he's brother be so cruel? "It dose," Germany said calmly "I need to know why, please tell me" Prussia sighed "Alright I'll tell you, I got a letter from Fritz and he wants, me to come home." Prussia said "But why do I have to go too?" Germany asked. "Because I need to do most this alone." America said calmly as he walked up to the German brothers "This is my Revolution, my war, and even though, I appreciate, every things you guy's done for me, especially you Prussia," Germany cheek blushed of envy, but he remain calm and let Alfred finished. "I need to do this with my people, so I'm joining General George Washington, army, again." Germany held his head down. "If you lose this war, I'll never get to see you again." he said quietly "Yes you will" America said happily a little to happy, "How?" Germany asked "How do I know we'll see each other again? When I was a POW in England's camp, he told me that, after he wins the war, he won't let anyone see you, America." Alfred stare at Ludwig "Stay, here I want to show you something" and he walked a way, and came back with he's gun and broke it in half, "What, was that about?" the German and Prussian said at the same time "This is how, confident I am that were, meet again." America said handing half of the gun to Germany, who took it with confusion, "America, why are you giving me a broken gun?" he asked "So even if I lose, which I won't, you'll have something to remember me by, also it's a promise," America answered "Promise?" Ludwig asked "Yeah!" America said "as long as we both have half of this gun, you and I will always, be friends, beep down inside, no matter what anyone says"

back in the late thirties

"I still have my half," Alfred said, "I'll never throw it out, please Ludwig don't go." "Sorry America, but I must, for both of our safety we must not become allies, until I'm in tune again." and he walked away with a to many times broken hearted American staring back at him.

(Just Because You Walked Away It Doesn't Mean Goodbye)

Tell me –how could this be  
You're not with me  
Why does it hurt deep inside me  
Show me – where can I run  
Where can I hide  
From all the pain that's inside me  
I still remember the way we touched  
I feel your kisses on me  
You think you're no longer in my heart  
You're still the angel I see

Just because you walk away, it doesn't mean goodbye  
You can think you're gone but you're inside me  
Just because you walk away, it doesn't mean the end  
Every time I close my eyes, we fall in love again

I see you touching my face  
Fell my heart race  
Every beat means I love you  
Hold me – take me tonight  
Stay by my side  
Promising you'll never leave me  
I still remember the night we met  
And all the memories you gave me  
But if you think you can take them back  
You'll only see what I see

Just because you walk away, it doesn't mean goodbye  
You can think you're gone but you're inside me  
Just because you walk away, it doesn't mean the end  
Every time I close my eyes, we fall in love again

You made me feel my heart  
You got to me  
We were touching the edge of heaven  
When you walked into this world of mine,  
You stopped the hands of time

Just because you walk away, it doesn't mean goodbye  
You can think you're gone but you're inside me  
Just because you walk away, it doesn't mean the end  
Every time I close my eyes, we fall in love again


End file.
